Saori Kido
Saori Kido (城戸沙織 Kido Saori) is the reincarnation of the goddess Athena, one of the main characters of the series Saint Seiya, from Masami Kurumada. Athena is of love, strategy, and hope. According to Myth, she's the goddess who inherits the control over the Earth from Zeus (her real father) Athena reincarnates once every 200 years, to prevent evil dominates the world and is the symbol of justice for all Knights. She is born appearing at the foot of her statue in her temple. During this night, a baby was almost killed by the gold knight Gemini Saga who disguised himself as the Grand Master of the Sanctuary, which was Aries Shionafter killing the brother of Shion, Altar Shion, and stated he was him. Athena was saved at the crucial moment by Sagittarius Aiolos who after fleeing fighting against Capricorn Shura, he delivered to Kido Mitsumasa, a Japanese businessman on vacation in Greece, the infant and Mitsumasa later raised Athena as his granddaughter and gave her the name Saori Kido. With her grandfather's death, Saori goes to take care of all affairs of Mitsumasa Kido, including Graude Foundation. One of the main activities of the foundation (still under the command of Mitsumasa), was sent for training in various places of the world Japanese orphans and the survivors of these trainings became knights and return to an alleged tournament. Her cosmos is able to cure the riders on the brink of death and their blood can reveal the hidden power of the armor because this holds great power, often becomes the target of her enemies, but never loses her sense of pity in her heart. She is in love with Seiya, but both apparently know they can not be together because Saori is allready engaged with Julian Solo. Abilities As Saori, she is the head of the Graude Foundation and has been ever since Mitsumasa Kido's death. Before coming to know she was Athena, she was regarded as a successful businesswoman by the media of the world, with an interest in horseback-riding and playing the piano. As a deity, Athena has capabilities that surpass those of humans. She is a simple young woman, untrained for battle, but her Cosmo is immense. She is a being of compassion and love, and she will endure pain and show unfailing courage and persistence to protect Earth and its living creatures.7 Athena's attributes include Nike, the goddess of victory, represented as a golden staff she holds in her right hand and which can be used as a weapon (Athena uses it to kill Hades), and the Ægis shield, which is impervious to any kind of attack and can eliminate all evil. She also owns a powerful Divine Cloth, which is superior to all categories of Cloths worn by Saints (Bronze, Silver and Gold). When it is not worn by Athena, her Cloth transforms into the giant statue in her image that lies beyond Athena's Chamber, at Sanctuary. To revive it, it is necessary to spill Athena's blood on it, as shown by Kurumada in the Hades arc.8 Athena has exhibited great mastery of her Cosmo. In both the manga and anime adaptations, several techniques have been revealed: healing auras, defensive shields, teleportation (in the conclusion of the Poseidon arc and Hades arc), the Seal of Athena (used on both Hades and Poseidon to seal them away) and Misopethamenos, a divine gift bestowed upon Libra Dohko that slows his heartbeat and grants him great longevity. Athena's Cosmo is also awakened to the Eight Sense; thus she is able to descend to the underworld without being subject to its laws.